


WHAT HAPPENED IN MANILA

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: "Surprise" visit by Seungcheol after the last leg of their Ode To You tour. How exactly did he react after Jeonghan's flirty encounter with Myungho?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 35





	WHAT HAPPENED IN MANILA

Han headed back to his room immediately after send off. The adrenaline has not worn out yet but even then he can feel his eyelid twitch- an indication he's way past his limits again today. 

He often dislikes sleeping alone, but at times like this, he's thankful. At least he can rest and recover. 

Or so he thought. 

As soon as he turned on the light, he was welcomed by the sight of a familiar figure. "Cheol?" He called out softly. 

The man in question turned to meet his gaze.

Jeonghan hid his surprise by walking towards the bed. "Why are you here?" He asked. 

Cheol smirked. He knows his lover too well. "You're still mad." He didnt need to ask. They never have to. They just know. 

"Ive been here since yesterday. I arrived with the rest of you."

Han raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you here just now?" 

Cheol finally sat down beside him. Han still refused to look at his face. "You've been touching your head the whole time. Is it that bad?"

"Not really." Han looked away. 

"Of course it's not. That's why you've been busy being a flirt all throughout." 

"I was just being my normal self." Han snorted. 

"Well not everyone can handle your normal self. We both know you're unsually flirty tonight. And i think i know why." 

Jeonghan crossed his legs. He does that when he's tensed.

"You knew i was here. You knew the whole time. You knew i would watch the show and man did you put up one. Even dragging Myungho, telling him to do that to you." 

"I did no such thing." Han tried to stand up but Cheol held him by the wrist. 

"Baby, come on." Cheol buried his head on Han's chest- his arms circling the latter's waist. 

"Please dont be upset anymore. Im here. I got you. You know i always do." Cheol looked at him, his eyes searching for Jeonghan's. "I'll go where you go, i promise you that." 

Han finally smiled. And even after seeing that smile countless times, Cheol still feels giddy- like butterflies in his stomach-happy. 

Jeonghan excused himself to freshen up. He went back to bed with Cheol waiting with open arms. "I sneaked here last night. I looked at you when you were sleeping." Cheol hugged him.

Jeonghan grinned to himself. Of course he knows that too! 

"Say, mind i remind you the proper way to choke? It's obvious Myungho has no idea what he's doing." Cheol whispered playfully. Jeonghan just laughed and hit him slightly. 

Cheol held Jeonghan's head and turned it to face him "Im here." It was their way of saying i love you. 

"I know. I am too." Jeonghan replied. And they kissed and cuddled all through the night, completely forgetting why they were fighting in the first place. 

—KKEUT

natchwe//2020


End file.
